Wiper systems, as they are used, for example, in motor vehicles, serve to keep a window pane free of moisture and contaminations. To meet this end, a wiper blade on a wiper arm is usually guided across the window pane. The wiper arm is moved in an oscillating manner around a point of rotation so that the wiper blade covers an approximately circularly segmented region of the window pane.
In order to control a drive motor for the wiper arm, different approaches are known from prior art. Provision is made in the German patent publication DE 10 2006 061 679 A1 to drive the drive motor in such a way that a wiping frequency is dependant on a size of a load on the drive motor. In this way, the window pane is wiped more seldomly by the wiper blade if said window pane is almost dry.
Provision is made in the German patent publication DE 10 2005 048 343 A1 for the drive motor to be actuated such that a lower region of the window pane is wiped faster by the wiper blade than an upper region. In so doing, a wiper availability can be increased in a visibility region of the window pane.
In the German patent publication DE 100 24 255 A1, the wiper motor control is designed such that turning positions of the drive motor can be controlled as a function of a wind speed in the region of the wiper blade in such a way that the region of the window pane being wiped by the wiper blade remains constant.